1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to an apparatus and method for preventing unintended use or dissemination of information content exchanged between participants during instant messaging conversations. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein respective participants operate client computer terminals or work stations that are remotely located from one another. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein each individual segment of instant messaging content generated by a participant is designated to be either for unrestricted use or for controlled use, and participants are prevented from retaining or propagating any controlled use segments.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses increasingly are relying on a diverse set of electronic communication tools in the work place. Accordingly, security measures that have been in place for some time on more traditional forms of business communications, such as letters, should now be applied to the increasingly broad spectrum of electronic business communications. This is necessary to control propagation and prevent unintended dissemination of sensitive business information.
Previously, efforts made to prevent proliferation of information in the new electronic mediums for communication have generally been directed to email. One solution in the email space is to attach a flag to an email which prevents the forwarding of the email. This flag can also prevent clipboard copying of the text. However, in the case of email this can be easily thwarted, such as by taking pictures of the screen or using a non-compliant email system.
Another important type of electronic communication is known by those of skill in the art as instant messaging, or chat. In an instant messaging or chat conversation, two or more participants operate client work stations that are remotely located from one another, but are also interconnected to enable bidirectional communication by all participants. Thus, one participant can send a message to another, and immediately receive back a response or reply. The instant messaging configuration enables participants located at different places to discuss a topic, or to discuss multiple topics. Moreover, the configuration can remain in place over time, so that the participants can exchange messages during a period extending over days or longer.
It will be readily apparent that a great deal of important and valuable information content can be generated and exchanged in the course of an instant messaging or chat conversation or event. Thus, as this communication medium is increasingly used in the work place, it becomes necessary to enforce controls on the use that is made of content generated through this medium. In the past, improper use of this medium and content produced thereby has resulted in misunderstandings, dissemination of private information and disclosure of sensitive business data. Currently, transcripts can be saved and forwarded, and text can be clipped and copied. Often out of context, chat content may be sent along through an unpredictable chain to the wrong parties. Moreover, certain solutions available in the email space generally do not apply in the realm of instant messaging. Unlike email, content in the medium of instant messaging is not discrete, in the sense that it is not neatly divided into individual notes which can be identified by subject and marked as sensitive. Thus, it is necessary to control the information contained within a chat transcript more granularly, even line by line. Also, since chat content is often non-topical in nature, a chat configuration involving two or more participants can remain open for days at a time, and can cover a variety of unrelated subjects.